


The Reason

by Elfie_2018



Series: Classification AU [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha Raphael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Bad Friend Clary Fray, Cannon Divergent, Clary Bashing, Fix-It, Hurt Alec, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Simon Lewis, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Simon Lewis, Torture, alternative universe, classification, jace bashing, seelie queen bashing, slight Isabelle bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfie_2018/pseuds/Elfie_2018
Summary: *Goodness I hate summaries* So this piece is because I can't believe Alec could betray Magnus and the fact Simon and Raphael belong to each other. I thought the characters should be able to protect the ones they love. Also, I love classification work so I wanted to give it ago plus giving the characters an excuse to betray the ones they love. If I owned the TV show my ships would have a lot more screen time! I hope you enjoy this story - I own nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot occurs in my classification universe so please read the classification guide, but is at the moment unrelated to anything I am writing at the moment.
> 
> so this is a fix it for episode Alec doesn’t tell Magus about the soul sword and Simon betraying the Vampires. This oneshot doesn’t follow the plot of TV show and the characters may be ooc

_It is important to note that in this fic, Omega are treated as lesser by the shadowhunters but respected and loved by the downworlders and mudanes this is because of inbreeding the dominant instincts has changed meaning instead of protecting omega’s they need to be trained. Training is a mixture of physical and emotional abuse which leaves the Omega, with effort and pain, able to disobey an alpha voice of anyone not a familiar alpha (alpha part of the family including parabarti and their mate). Once an Omega is mated than they obey their mate’s alpha voice Alec is a sweetie and bonds with simon over their shared classification and shows him the wonders of being an Omega vampire. There is some Clary and Jace bashing and slight Isabelle bashing because they are clueless fools. Other classifications don’t fully understand Omega’s struggles hence the slight bashing._

_A bond ensure complete loyalty to the other members. Alpha’s can bond with betas and omegas and rarely other Alpha’s (Only occurs with shadow hunters since Omega are rooted out has they are viewed as weak). Betas can bond with other beta and Alphas. Omega’s can only bond with Alphas. Soulmate rules still apply_

 

_Characters, classifications, mates, and if they are bonded or not for this story_

 

 _Jace Wayland/Lightwood/Morgenstern/_ _Herondale -_ _depend on which point of books you are - Alpha, Mate : Clary, bonded_

 

 _Clary Fray/Fairchild/Morgenstern_ _-_ _depend on which point of books you are - Beta, Mate : Jace, bonded_

 

_Isabelle Lightwood - Alpha, Mate : Melicorn, unbonded_

 

_Meliorn - Beta, Mate : Isabelle, unbonded_

 

_Maryse Lightwood - Alpha, Mate : Robert, bonded_

 

_Robert Lightwood - Alpha, Mate : Maryse, bonded_

 

_Luke Graymark - Alpha, Mate : Jocelyn unbonded_

 

_Jocelyn Fray/Fairchild/Morgenstern/Graymark - Beta, Mate : Luke unbonded_

 

_Catarina Loss - Beta, Mate : Ragnar, bonded_

 

_Ragnor Fell *not dead in this fic* - Beta, Mate : Catarina, bonded_

 

_Maia Roberts - Omega, Mate : Jordan, bonded_

 

_Jordan Kyle *not dead in this fic* - Alpha, Mate : Maia, bonded_

 

_Raphael Santiago - Alpha, Mate : Simon, unbonded_

 

_Simon Lewis : Omega, Mate : Raphael, unbonded_

 

_Magnificent (Magnus) Bane - Alpha, Mate : Alec, unbonded_

 

_Alexander (Alec) Lightwood - Omega, Mate : Magnus, unbonded_

 

_Seelie Queen - soulmate less Gen_

 

_Kaelie Whitewillow - soulmate less Gen_

 

**_Author Notes_ **

**_Bold are memories_ **

_Italic are Alpha voice_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meliorn signed and tapped the table nervously, if his Queen found out what he has done he would be banished. The door opened and Luke came through.

‘Did you manage to get the neliphem to come?’

Luke shook his head.

‘Isabelle is too busy with the inquisitor and Jace with Clary’

Meliorn clenched his fist.

‘It has been a weeks I understand Simon, but couldn’t Jace sense anything wrong with the parabatai bond?’ Meliorn growled

Luke shook his head again.

‘It is so weak after Alec used it to find him he doesn’t sense anything wrong with Alec, in fact they just think he is with Magnus.’

Before Meliorn could reply the door purple glow appeared from the gap under the door. The door creaked opened, the purple light illuminating the room. The pale face of Raphael appeared in the doorway. Dark bags under his eyes demostraighting the lack of sleep he received since he evicted Simon from hotel and rejected Simon. The werewolf and the fey exchanged a worried glance with each other.

‘Magnus gave me a lift he is just closing the portal’ Raphael muttered before sitting down at the worn table.

As if summoned the purple light vanished and Magnus appeared in the doorway. The change in appearance was startling, although still wearing his fashionable clothing and his hair still fully spiked but the lack of glitter and makeup was stark.

‘So’ Magnus drawled, ‘ why are we here?’.

Meliorn stood has Magnus sat.

‘I called a downworlder cabinet meeting’

Magnus flinched at the reference to his ex-boyfriend.

‘Has I know both warlocks and the vampires are thinking about joining the Seelie Queen, and being fey myself I would have promoted it. But seeing what she has done this last few weeks… I can’t let to agree until you see what she is really like.’

Meliorn stood and and swiftly followed by the other has he lead them out of the building and into Central park. The Moon shone down on the water. Following Melicorn the werewolf, vampire and warlock waded into the water. Meliorn waved his hand over the water. There was a rushing sensation and darkness. When they opened their eyes, they found themselves in a dark tunnel, far in the distance was a dim light.

‘This is my personal domain, the Queen gifted it to me for as long as I am in her favour, there are none of her spies here. Follow me and keep quiet.’

Together they continued down the earthen tunnel towards the light. The closer they got the saw a bright circle covered by a curtain of vines. Magnus magic tingled.

‘This is fey magic’

Meliorn bent his head in agreement.

‘The queen had it installed for me, so I could see if her private chambers are empty. I am her head guard afterall.’

Meliorn reached out one pale hand and drew back the curtain of vines aside revealing something that appeared to be a solid transparent fluid and shimmered with an eerie glow.

‘Look’ he muttered stepping back to so the view was unblock. The other three men step forward.

The room was dimly lit, red moss covered the ground in the center of the room was a basin full of silver fluid which is where the light was coming from. To the side was a wooden bench, carved with intricate designs of flowers, it would have been beautiful if not for the blood stain instruments upon it. Blood dripped gruestly off knives and hammers. The once luxury private quarters they had visited the Seelie Queen at when she made her offer to join them had become a torture chamber. A groan from the back of the room drew everyone attention. Wrapped in thorns were Simon and Alec. The chest bare, trousers ripped to the knees. Alec was covered in wounds, blood slowly dripping over his angelic runes. Simon although was not bleeding, was pale with dark bags under his eyes and unhealed knife wounds, a sign of a starving vampire whose healing factor is forfeit. Simon groaned again and Alec blue eyes clouded with pain snapped open. Alec reached an abused arm towards Simon.

‘Drink’ he muttered eyes glancing around the room to make sure they were alone. Raphael gasped. Never in his long life as he ever seen a Shadowhunter willing offer blood to a vampire - even if it was the traitor Simon.

‘No’ gasped Simon, ‘I am too hungry, I will take too much.’

Alec laughter it was raspy and without much joy.

‘Not today Simon, I am not in the mood, I can take it, but you can’t and you are not healing.’

‘But’ Simon began.

‘I trust you to stop’ Alec interrupted.

Alec pushed his arm closer to Simon the thorns digging in and causing rivulets of blood to run to the ground, making the moss a darker red. Simon closed his and gulp, lifting his head causing the thorns to dig in around his throat he closed his mouth around Alec's arm and began to drink. A couple of moments later Simon forced his head away and Alec lay limp against the thorns. Simon looked better, the deep knife wounds fading into pink scars, but the bags under his eye were still dark.

‘Are you are okay?’ he called out hesitantly.

Alec snorted ‘If you think a tiny vampire bite was going to break me I would have told Kaelie not the put in the effort’

Simon chuckled himself but stop abruptly has the wooden doors are the other end of the chamber open. The Seelie Queen entered with Kaelie following two steps behind. ‘I see Kaelie play times have not broken you’ she said her musical voice sounding harsh and unfeeling. The prisoners gave no response.

‘Poor unfortunate Omega’s’, the Queen continued, ‘out of all the subclasses, I never understood omega’s purposes. But I suppose no one does either, how does it feel that your precious alphas are not here to save you. You have been missing for two weeks you know, and not even the shadowhunters are looking for you. Not only that, but those dominates you protect so fiercely, are thinking of joining me.’

Alec clenched his jaw, while Simon looked away.

‘Oh,’ the Queen’s tickling voice counted ‘hit a nerve did I, perhaps I was wrong to leave you in Karlie's care, I shall have my own fun.’ Kaelie remained by the door as the Queen step closer to the basin.

‘You know, all the insects and the plants report to me” the Queen dipped her finger into the sliver fluid causing ripples.

‘And I heard some interesting stories’

As the Queen was speaking a white smoke rose from the basin and solidify into what look like the institute.

‘Let's have a trip down memory lane’ the Queen laughed ‘ and we can see how useless you two Omega’s are.’

**Maryse Lightwood closed the door softly to the office after Robert threw Alec in.**

**‘An Omega, of all the classifications you could possibly be a** **_OMEGA’_ ** **. On the floor an 7 year old Alec whimpered.**

**‘We have to train him.’ Maryse said turning to Robert, ‘The Lightwood house would not have the stain of an Omega.’**

**Maryse then turned to Alec, her eyes turning dark.**

**‘** **_You will tell nobody what the training would entail.’_ ** **Alec eyes turned blank and his head nodded.**

The smoke swirled scenes of alphas forcing Alec to harm himself over and over, the emotional abuse of his parents danced before the watchers' eyes. The Seelie Queen laughed.

‘No wonder Kaelie has had no luck with you, Shadowhunters are more advanced when it comes to torture.’

At long last, the mist settled relieving the head of the institute office again.

**A random shadowhunter stood before the trembling Alec who looked around 15.**

**‘** **_Pick up the Knife and cut’_ ** **Shakily Alec lifted the knife then with a cry of pain threw to the side.**

**‘At last’ Robert said, ‘I was being to think you were better of dead’**

**Alec didn’t respond but lay shaking on the floor.**

**Maryse stroked his hair in a twisted semblance of a mother’s care, then gripped it hard pulling his head back.**

**‘But still you cannot disobey us - that is the ONLY reason you will acting head of the institute while we are away,** **_You are forbidden to tell anyone of this’_ ** **Alec eyes dulled and he nodded.**

The Queen lifted her hand form the basin. ‘I never realised how absolute Alpha voice is on an Omega, what is it like being controlled against your will?’

The two omega’s didn’t respond.

‘You are no fun’ pouted the Queen, before smiling sweetly at Simon,’your turn now little vampire’

Simon whimpered and tried to pull away from the thorns as the Queen placed another finger into the basin. Once again white smoke rose from the basin.

**‘I won’t do it’ Simon cried, ‘I won’t betray Raphel like that, he is my friend.’**

**‘But, my mom’ Clary cried. ‘We need Camile to tell us where the book it.’**

**Simon's eyes seemed to fill with tears.**

**‘Camille killed me Clary, and even if that wasn’t the case, I really like Raphael. He funny and he likes me - I am thinking about maybe allowing a courtship.’**

**A slap rang through the room.**

**‘Courtship? At a time like this! I thought you liked me’**

**‘Raphael smells like my mate, his name is on my wrist’ Simon shouted ‘I refuse to betray him, especially over the women who killed me. I thought you would be more understanding Clary, during all this you have to ditch me for YOUR mate Jace! I have finally found someone who possibly loves me and I won’t throw him away for anything!’ Simon covered his mouth eyes wide with shock. Clary closed her eyes.**

**‘I sorry Simon, but My mother is more important. Do it Jace’**

**Out of the shadows came the golden headed Shadowhunter.**

**‘** **_You will take us to Hotel Du’ Mont and let us talk to Camille. You will not tell Raphael or give warning to any of the other vampires’_ **

**Simon whimpered and shook his head trying to fight the command but quickly his eyes dulled and he nodded with no emotion on his usually animated face.**

The smoke swirled and shimmered then a new memory showed

**Simon stood alone in the rain tears running down his face, the sky was steadily getting lighter. A sudden flurry of black pushed him into a empty warehouse. The figure shook black hair from its eyes revealing Alec sharp blue gaze. ‘What do you think you were doing?’ he demanded, ‘it is nearly daylight and you were just standing there!’**

**Simon shook his head.**

**‘I am better off dead Alec, Clary got Jace to use alpha voice on me’**

**Alec pulled Simon into a hug a horrified look on his face.**

**‘God I am so sorry, I never thought Jace would do that especially knowing how the alpha voice works’**

**Red tears rolled down Simon face**

**‘He rejected me and I couldn’t even tell why I betrayed him’**

**Alec squeezed him tighter ‘this is not your fault, it will never be your fault, Clary and Jace are to blame in forcing you’**

**Alec pulled simon away from him and looked into his red ringed eyes.**

**‘** **_Raphael_ ** **is to blame in losing such a precious omega’**

**Simon clinged to him sobbing into Alec’s chest.**

**A few moments later Alec pushed him away again.**

**‘I was supposed to meet Magus, but how about I cancel and you can finally make me watch those star warbles movies’**

**Simon let out a watery chuckle**

**‘It’s star wars Alec’**

**Alec grinned ‘right I knew that’**

‘How sweet’ crooned the Queen has Simon hung his head red tears falling from his eyes. Alec spat at the Queen’s feet. She sneered in distusge. ‘Still not broken Alexander, one more memory should do it’

The smoke twisted into a pillar and more images formed

**Once again the smoke formed image of the institute. Alec in was in dark corridor his father glaring at him.**

**‘I kept you in the job even with the wedding debacle and your fling with the downworlder’**

**Alec gritted his teeth but didn’t comment. Robert glance at him sideways.**

**‘I told them I had a better way at removing the new council, how will the downworlders feel when the shadowhunter that promised complete clarity didn’t tell them about the soul sword being missing’**

**Alec glared at his father, ‘of course I will tell them, they deserve to known it the downworlders who are most at threat if its activated’**

**Robert eyes grew dark ‘** **_You are forbidden to tell ANY downworlder that soul sword is missing’_ **

**Alec whimper and shook his head covering his ears with his hands.**

**‘No I won’t remain silent’ Alec whimpered.**

**‘** **_YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO TELL ANY DOWNWORLDER THAT THE SOUL SWORD IS MISSING tell no one of this order’_ **

**With a cry of pain Alec eye’s dulled and he nodded.**

The smoked shifted again

**Alec pick up a pen holding above a blank piece of paper, then gave a cry of pain and threw the pen away. ‘Dammit’ he muttered as he massaged his hand.**

**‘I have to tell Mangus somehow’**

**Alec eyes caught sight of the Isabelle watching Mangus refresh the wards and strode to her. ‘Izzy will understand’**

**‘Izzy’ he said urgently, ‘we need to talk’**

**Isabelle turned to him**

**‘What is it Alec’**

**‘The soul sword is missing’**

**Isabelle paled ‘What’**

**‘Its gone and no one knows where it is’ He open his mouth looking suddenly pained.**

**‘You have to tell Magnus’ Isabelle cried.**

**Alec grimaced in pain ‘I….can’t’ he forced out.**

**‘You need to talk to him no relationship is ever built on secrets’ Isabelle said angrily moving away from him. ‘I…’ Alec started to say but she was already gone.**

The smoke shift showing Mangus gazing at Alec with betrayal in his eyes as he rejected him and then at the downworld pub.

**‘Scum’ cried a random werewolf and Alec sat shoulder hunched nursing a drink. Simon sat down next to him.**

**‘Are you alright?’**

**Alec pause and opened his mouth, but all that left was a whimper of pain.**

**Simon sighed and wrapped his arms around him.**

**‘I know you, if you had a choice you would tell us’**

**Alec looked at him tears in his blue eyes**

**‘I tried’**

**Simon hugged him tighter**

**‘I know, I know’**

**A vampire with black hair pulled them apart.**

**‘I am sorry but we don’t serve traitors here.**

**Alec bit his lip and looked away. Simon snarled at him**

**‘good , I hate this place any way’ and dragged Alec out the door.**

**‘Come to my place tonight’ Simon said to Alec, ‘we can start on Star Trek’**

**Alec flashed him a watery grin, ‘I thought we have already seen Star wars’**

**‘Different thing my friend’ Simon yelled. Neither noticed the Kaelie who detached from the shadows and started to follow them.**

The smoke vanished back into the bowl. The Queen laughed harshly, ‘how sweet two rejects together, to be forgotten’ Alec head was lowed a single tear fell to the floor, his blue eyes dull. A tingling of a bell pulled the Queen attention to the door. ‘I must go, I have a subjects to attend to.’ Kaelie open the door and followed the queen through leaving the two men in darkness.

Meliorn let go of the vines. The green plants fell back into place obstructing the view.

The faces of the other three men were pale. Magnus has his hand to his mouth and Raphael looked unseeingly at the vines.

Like was the first to speak, ‘why are you telling us this now?’

‘I heard rumours in the downworld the traitors have finally realised that they were unwanted and have left and I was glad, but I came here, one of the omega’s were screaming’ Melicorn’s eyes looked haunted. ‘I thought even traitorous Omegas didn’t deserve that’

‘HE’S NOT’ Meliorn started at Raphael outburst, Raphael clenched his jaw, ‘neither of them are traitors, just forced, they were the victims not us’

Magnus look at him with tears in his eyes, ‘All this time and I never knew’

His glamour flickered and fell showings bright cat eyes, ‘I never guessed I knew he hated his parents but, Alexander’ the name sounded like a pained moan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note, Sorry for the long wait - I couldn't find any inspiration.  
> There is a Spanish endearment I used - Mi Alma, which I think means 'my soul'. I have never studied or spoken Spanish so I hope it is correct.

‘Alec’ Simon voice echoed in the tunnel. Raphael pushed past Melicorn and lifted the vines.

‘Alec’ Simon said again. Alec’s blue eyes were dull as he slowly raised his head.

“The names haven’t faded, that means they still care.” The words were dull as if they have been repeated many times for a semblance of comfort.

“That’s what you said to me remember, just wait. Raph… they still care and will come bac...”

“Simon” Alec quiet voice cut Simon babble off.

“The Queen was right, it has been two weeks, no one is coming for us”

“Alec”

Alec shook his head and winced as the thorns dug into his neck.

“Let me finish Simon. No one is coming so we should try and get out. I can pull myself out this damned vines I can get the weapon and keep back the guard”

“No” Simon shout startling everyone. “We have already established that is suicidal”

“But, no one will miss me”

“NO Alec, what about Max. He will miss you”

Alec hung his head.

“Fine I will try and think of a different plan, but for now let’s get some rest”

In the tunnel, Magnus let out a choked gasp.

“Self-sacrificing idiot, lots of people would miss you”

Meliorn raised one eyebrow, “you mean the alpha that rejected him?”

Magnus glamor fell away reliving his yellow eyes. “If I knew I would never …”

Luke interrupted, “It never occured to either of you that your ‘mates’ had any other reason other than being traitors”

Magnus faltered his anger fading into guilt and self hatred and turn to look at Alec hanging limp in the thorny vine.

“Enough.” Raphael voice broke through the tension, but his eyes never left Simon.

“Bickering and blame will not help our Omega’s. We need a plan to rescue them, and after, I swear to God that mi alma will be harmed ever again” Raphael grip on the vine was so tight it caused small green leaves to break off and float slowly down to the floor.

Luke rested a warm hand on Raphael shoulder.

“I agree, but we can do nothing from down here, we should return the meeting hall and make a solid plan”

He turned to make a move down the tunnel and back to the mundane world. But Magnus and Raphael stood frozen looking at their omegas tied up and tortured, fighting their instincts to run and pull them free. Meliorn carefully pulled the vines from Raphael's now slack grasp and allow them to cover the image. This seem to wake the two alpha’s from the trance and together they turn and followed Luke back down the tunnel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, this is just a filler chapter before we have the confrontation. Please keep reading :)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Magnus waved his hand as he entered the meeting room removing all the plants and insects in the room before closing the door sitting on a hard wooden chair. Luke sat at the head of the table Meliorn to his right. Raphael paced the floor.

‘We need to rescue our omega’s’ Raphael growled.

‘You need to control your instincts, the Seelie queen is a powerful enemy, we need a plan’ Meliorn responded calmly.

‘Anyway, you still have a banishment order on Simon, so even if you did rescue him, he could not go back to the clan’ Luke added.

Raphael bared his fangs at Luke, before slumping down on the remaining unoccupied chair.

‘It obvious than, the first thing we must do is to remove banishment orders on our omegas, let our people know that they are innocent, so when we do get them back, they are protected from the Seelie and the shadowhunter’ Magnus eyes flashed yellow on the word.

Luke stroked his beard ‘When is the meeting between your people and the Seelies’

‘Three days’ Magnus said turning to look at him, ‘you got a plan’

Luke grinned ‘maybe, but we got to be clever, and we need to get the rest of the downworld on side’

Meliorn eyes darted nervously ‘most Seelies are classified, the omegas’ Meliorn trailed of at Magnus glare ‘well all I can say that if it comes down most will back your claim’

‘Perfect, the meeting is at central Park correct.’ Luke asked turning in his seat to face Raphael.

‘yeah, the vampires insisted it would be done on neutral territory’

‘Good, now we need to get everyone willing to support the claim in order for this plan to work’

***********

Raphael stormed into the hotel.

‘I’m calling a clan meeting’ he called into the empty entrance hall, knowing the advance hearing of the vampires occupants would have no trouble picking up his command. The vampires assembled in what used to be the dining room of the hotel. The arched ceilings decorated with gold paint, dulled by dust and years of neglect.

‘It’s nearly dawn, why are you calling a clan meeting now.’ Raphael's second in command Lily hissed.

‘It is an emergency’ Raphael growled as his clan members found undamaged chairs in the old furniture. Finally, all the vampires were settled Raphael stood to address them. ‘As leader of this clan, I am lifting the banishment order on the fledgeling Simon Lewis’

Almost immediately there was a chorus of hisses. Simon had won over the clan quickly and his betrayal had hurt them badly

‘How could you’

‘That Traitor’

‘He released Camille’

‘Put our clan at risk’

‘Went against his alpha’

‘Silence’ Raphael voice broke through the complaints.

‘It has been over a hundred years since we had an unbonded omega in the clan, we have all forgotten how vulnerable they are.’ Faces filled with anger was slowly replaced with realization and horror.

‘You mean, an Alpha used it’s the voice on Simon’ Lily whispered horrified

‘The fledge called Simon Lewis was forced to betray us by the alpha shadowhunter’

‘This is grounds for war’ Lily growled ‘bring Simon back the clan will apologise. We will protect and avenge him’

There was a unanimous sound of agreement.

Raphael growled his alpha scent filling the room causing the others to fall silent. ‘There is a bigger issue, we left our omega fledging, my mate alone and vulnerable to attack. The Seelie Queen took him and has tortured him, left him to starve. We must get him back’

The vampires stood and roared in agreement. ‘We have three days to get ready’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, this story is no longer a one-shot so bear with me while I continue updating. If anyone has any ideas where you want this story to go, or what could happen next feel free to comment :)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Magnus stood next to Raphael by the lake in Central Park. The park was completely free of mundanes, Magnus had raised wards to prevent them from entering and disturbing the meeting. As the sun sank from the sky, Raphael appeared by this side.

‘Is everything ready’ Magnus muttered.

Raphael nodded his head, ‘when are they due to arrive?’

Magnus glanced at the sky, ‘any minute now’

As if summoned by his words the lake glowed silver colour and opened revealing the Seelie Queen surround by her guards. Magnus was pleased to see Meliorn among them, he, in turn, gave a slight bend to his head showing his part of the plan was completed. As the line of soldiers to fall in line behind her.

Vines burst out of the soil and intertwined together to form a throne. Bright flowers bloomed decorating the vines with intricate patterns. And although the chair was beautiful, it reminded Magnus and Raphael of different vines embedded with thorns, not flowers and twisted around their precious omega’s necks. The Seelie Queen elegantly sat upon the throne her beautiful face a blank mask.

‘Have you considered my offer, leader of the Night Children and Lilith spawn.’ The Queen's voice broke through the silence like a tolling bell.

Magnus step forward, ‘We have considered it, Queen of Seelie, but we do not know if your offer is enticing enough’

The Queen’s eyes hardened. ‘The safety of your people is not enough encouragement to join with us? I thought the mundane blood in you would make you more sentimental in a matter such as this.’

Raphael stood next to Magnus, ‘It is not our sentimentality that should be questioned, it is rather what is worth signing over our considerable power to your leadership.’

The gardens behind the queen gripped their weapons tightly to see ready to see the Queen reaction to the jab against her leadership. Luck was on Raphael side as the Queen gave a tinkling laugh that echoed around the clearing. The Seelie Queen lent forwarded her eyes full of contempt.

‘Would you be more tempted if I offered a chance of revenge on those who have wrong you’

Magnus faked confusion. ‘You already have told us about leaving the Clave to died on the blade of Valentine.’

The Queen laughed once more. ‘Revenge on your poor mundane hearts, if I could give you the omegas that broke them then would agree to the terms’

‘Impossible’ Raphael growled ‘They are under the protection of the Clave - untouchable’

‘What if I told you that I already had them’

Magnus gave a small step forward. ‘I would demand proof’

The Queen leaned back. ‘Clever, Clever little warlock, if proof is what you need, proof is what you shall have.’

Beside her the ground rumbled and churned and from the depths of the faerie realm, thorny vines rose and entangled in them was the omegas. Alec and Simon looked even worse in the moon’s uncompromising light. Simon's fingers were obviously broken and Alec's foot was twisted the wrong way. But the physical state was no match to the vacant look in their eyes. Both Alphas had to bite back a growl, their omegas were regressed to a feral state - no that was wrong, at least omegas in a feral state was aware of the world. These two were passed even that, trapping themselves in their own minds to prevent further harm. The scent of distressed omega’s overpowered the sweetness of the night air. Queen’s guards shifted uncomfortably.

‘It would be no hardship to give them to you - they don’t belong in our realm’ she traced a finger down Alec's cheek, ‘neither of them had any appetite’

The Queen pulled back both the omega’s head. Silver sparks appeared and her fingers causing the omegas to convulses. ‘Wakey, wakey my little dears’ she crooned ‘look who I brought to you’

The two Alpha's almost signed with relief as the light returned to the Omega’s eyes, but it turns to horror at the defeated look that soon entered them.

‘I told you that your Alphas didn’t want you - they are bartering for me to give you to them, they personally want to make you suffer’

It was Alec that gave the cry first quick accompanied by Simon, it filled the air covering even the sounds of the city around them. Then the growling started. The distraction of the bartering had allowed the vampires and werewolves to completely surround them all without being detected. The Queen stepped back horrified

‘Defend me’ she cried, but her guards was growling too. No true dominant could not help an Omega when the gave a cry, especially a cry this broken and desperate.

Magnus walked until he was directly in front of the Queen.

‘This is what we are going to do. You will give us back our Omega’s and you will leave this place and NEVER return for as long as I live, keep your manipulations to your own realm’

The Seelie Queen despite not having a classification was cowed the sheer power and dominance Magnus was spreading and took a step back.

‘Defend me’ she cried, but the weapons her guards had turned towards her. The werewolves and vampires starting to take slow deliberate steps towards her. And still, the Omega’s cried, not realising the army of Alpha’s and Beta’s that they have called to the aid. The Queen looked around her, she was trapped.

‘ENOUGH’ her voice was loud like a gunshot, gone was the voice that sounds like bells. The omega’s voice cracked in fear and finally fell silent, and although the army stopped advancing the hostility was thick in the air.

‘I agree with your terms, I will leave you in peace’. She waved her arms and once again the earth opened before her. ‘But don’t come to me should you ever need aid again’

Raphael snarled at her, ‘like we would ever go to a person who could treat Omega’s like that’

The Queen looked like she was about to retort, but her own guards started to push down back into her realm.

Older male fey with silver hair stepped forward and bowed to Magnus and Raphael in turn. ‘Meliorn has told us the truth, our Queen has ruled for centuries, we think it is time for a change’

Magnus gave a grim nod in approval and watch as the last of the fey walk down into the earth. As the ground closed behind them, the vines encircling Simon and Alec retracted back into the soil leaving on them on the ground, like puppets who's string has been cut, the cry has taken the last of their energy and both of them was unconscious. Catrina was casting spell after spell trying to stabilize them. ‘We need to get them somewhere safe they are both stable for now’ she demanded.

Magnus bit back the instinct demanding that he should snatch Alec away from her, and summoned a portal to his loft. Gently he picks up Alec and Raphael pick up Simon for a moment glad that even though they were badly hurt that they were at last in safe hands and left through the portal, swiftly followed by Catrina and her mate Ragnor, leaving Luke to thank the vampires and werewolves in their part in rescuing the Omegas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working under the assumption that shadowhunters can survive longer than mundanes without food and under torture since they have to go up against demons.  
> Also since the Seelie Queen is gen without subclass, she will not be able to smell the omegas distress so would not know the impact of it on a group of classified people


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Just a small chapter before we start to get into the action.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The portal closed behind them as they entered Magnus’ loft. Ragnor and Caterina shivered as the felt strong wards close around them, they exchanged a look. They knew that Magnus was powerful, being the son of the demon prince but normally kept his power under tight control. Even after rejecting his mate, which typically made warlocks more feral, Magnus power was blue and calm. But now it has flickers of red and was wrapped around his omega like a wild animal daring anyone to approach them. Magnus’ glamour had fallen and his yellow eyes glowed like coals. Raphael was not much better. Gently holding Simon close to his chest, growls escaping his fanged snarl as he scented his omega, smelling Simon’s blood that as stained his remaining ragged clothes. Neither of the alphas was in their right mind to help there unconscious omegas, who both were still in fragile condition. Caterina took in a shaky breath and started to speak. 

‘Magnus, Raphael. You need to put your omega’s down so we can start to heal them.’

The air grew heavy with dominate pheromones. Both Alphas snarled at them.

‘Shit,’ Ragnor muttered in Caterina’s ear ‘They are feral. Make no sudden moves, I have an idea’.

Caterina gave a small nod, and Ragnor began to mutter something under his breath. Two glowing buckets appeared silently over the Alphas heads, slowly it tip over covering them both in icy cold water. 

‘What the hell was that for!’ Raphael gasped.

‘You were feral’ Ragnor snapped. ‘Your Omega’s need help, not their healers being attacked as they approached. It was the only thing I could think of.’

Magnus shook his head, his hair was plastered to his face. ‘You did the right thing, it has been a long time since my magic has - erm - aware, and I’m still not fully in control.’ 

He headed to his bedroom closely followed by Raphael, currently decorated with dark black walls a red silk bedding. Magnus carefully placed Alec on the bed. 

‘I will leave you to look after him’ Magnus said not looking at either Ragnor or Caterina who stood waiting by the door. 

‘I need to get myself under control so I can be there for Alec  **_when_ ** **’** Magnus paused and took a breath in to prevent a command from escaping. 

‘When he wakes.’  

Magnus gently stoke Alec’s matted hair and like it physically hurt him, walked out if the room. Raphael pursed his lips and stiffly placed Simon next to Alec and also left the room pushing past the other two warlocks in the doorway. 

As soon as the door closed behind the vampire, both warlocks rushed to Alec and Simon’s side pouring healing magic into their abused bodies. Ignoring the Omegan whines, bones were forced back into the right positions, with muted cracks. Infected burns were drained of pus and forced to quickly heal. Bone, muscle and skin shone under the intensive magically energy which caused them to knit back together. Fever was chased away with cooling touches. Potions was forced down throats to repair the damage done by screaming. The job was long and draining. Every time they thought they were almost finished, Alec would groan in agony revealing internal bleeding, or Simon would gasp and have secondary drowning. Ragnor would occasionally venture out, pass the pacing alpha’s in into the kitchen to food and rushed back to Caterina’s side. Finally, 36 hours since the omega’s was rescued from the Seelie Queen Caterina muttered the last healing spell and allowed the magic to disperse. 

‘It has been a long time since I saw anyone in this kind of state’ Caterina muttered hoarsely, gently allowing herself to fall back into her mates arms. Ragnor held her close for a moment scenting her neck taking strength from her presence. 

‘Shall we go and let the Alphas in?’ 

Caterina nodded her head, and open the door. Raphael was pacing the floor and Magnus sat on the sofa head in his hands. At the sound of the door, both heads snapped to the bedroom direction.

‘How’s Simon’ Raphael said.

‘Alexander?’ Magnus said his eyes showing his fear.

‘It was a tough case’ Caterina stated, ‘we did almost lose them a couple of times, but your mates are strong and with some time will physically make a full recovery. They should come round in a couple of hours.’

Magnus nodded his eyes closed in relief. 

‘Can I sit with him?’ Raphael demanded.

‘I can’t see why not.’ Ragnor said, ‘but I must warn you, they probably be distress when they awake.’

Raphael nodded impatiently and using his vampire speed sat next to Simon.

Magnus pulled Catarina and Ragnor into a hug. 

‘Thank you’ 

‘No problem, I have always like Alec, he has always tried to treat everyone including the Downworld fairly’ Caterina said.

Magnus nodded and with a tight smile, walked past them to Alec’s bedside.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Finally updated at last.
> 
> If anyone was wondering why Alec and Simon didn't see that Magnus and Raphael was with them, is because they still though they were with the Seelie Queen and was feral.
> 
> Feel free to comment with any ideas :)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Six

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec's eyes flickered open. The ceiling was different from the Queen's chambers. Making sure his movement would be unnoticed he flexed his muscles. He was not bounded, but there was a warm pressure on his left hand. Was this some kind of trap?

Simon. Where was he?

Alec strained his ears. He could hear steady breathing to the left of him. Silence to the right. Shit. He tensed his aching muscles.

'wha... Alexander!' 

Alec reacted fast, he even injured and in pain he was a soldier from heaven. He leapt up from the bed, pulling his hand from warm and swung his right fist into the strangers face. the shadow fell back with a curse. Someone grabbed him from behind holding with supernatural strength. it didn't even register that the hold was gentle. He jerked his head back the man cursed but did let go. Alec growled. 

'Simon, Simon, Simon, Simon' Alec repeated desperately. 

'Alexander calm down' ringed fingers stroked Alec's face. Alec shook his head in aggravation and snapped his teeth.

A groan came from the bed. Simon was a wake. He speed to Alec side and pushed away from the man in front of him, kicking out the legs of the man behind. Together they stumbled back to wards the bed growling as they when. One man tried to step closer but the other held him back.

'Wait, let them regain their senses.' 

Alec and Simon pressed together, their very breaths in time fast paced, eyes darting and looking for danger. Along quiet moment passed and the two omegas, still weak from their healed injuries slumped in exhaustion, curling into each other for comfort. 

'Alexander, Simon. You are safe now' 

Alec's eyes rose to meet his and finally recognition flicker in them.

'Magnus?' Alec turned to the second figure

'Raphael?' Then his eyes widen in distress and Simon whimper beside him.

'You need to leave, the Queen is here and will hurt you'

Magnus shook his head and exchanged a pained look with Raphael.

'The Queen is not here you are safe'

'No.' It was Simon who spoke this time. 'I know you think we lie and betray you but it not safe and you need to leave.'

Raphael crossed the room quickly. Simon shuffled back and Alec growled in warning, but Magnus following Raphael closer to the bed. Raphael pulled Simon towards him and pushed his face to the scent glands in this neck release pheromones with makes an Omegan mate calm and relaxed.

'You are safe mi alma. You are safe.' From the corner of Raphael eye, he could see Magnus doing the same thing. Slowly, Raphael felt Simon relax into in arms. Simon lifted in gaze to meet Raphael's.

'safe?' Simon asked timidly.

'Safe' Raphael muttered and pulled Simon closer pressing a kiss into his curly brown hair. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This is only a tempory chapter, more will be added to this when I have time. I am entering the exam session, so there probably be no more updates during the end of April and May as I will sitting lots of exams and revising urgh. I decided to publish the first third of this chapter anyway to ensure I will come back to this story, so please keep an eye out. We have Alec waking up and some fluff to come. If you have any ideas feel free to comment :)

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bold = Alpha voice**

Silence fell across the room. The two alpha's sat quietly holding the omegas close. Simon snuffled in Raphael's arms. Without looking Magnus waved his hands, a wisp of blue fire touched Simon's forehead. Simon relaxed with a huff, snuggled deeper into Raphael arms his breathing heavy, Raphael looked down. Simon was still three shades too pale, it made his curly brown hair look even darker. He looked so small and vulnerable in Raphael's arms. How could Simon be so peaceful in his arms, he who was willing to believe the worse of his mate? 

A tiny kitten like snore disturbed Raphael train of thought. He glanced up to see a small smile on Magnus' face as he stroked the dark hair of Alec, who was curled tightly into him.

'How are we going to get them to trust us again' Raphael spoke softly so not to wake Simon. The smile fell from Magnus' face. 

'Time and patience my friend.'

 

Simon groaned and pushed his head deeper into the warm pillow. His throat was burning with thirst. He licked his lips and tried to ignore it,  Alec just gave him some blood he can hold out for a bit longer. Something hard was pressed against his lips. Simon turned his head away with a whimper. Something rumbled underneath him. The hard thing pressed against his lips again. Simon moaned and turned his head again. Voices floated around him, he was too tired to try and make out the words.

'He's too weak, he needs to drink. You need to use your alpha voice'

'No... not after everything Simon been through'

'If you don't he will die'

The hard thing pressed against his lips again. Simon tried to squirm away but a gentle pressure held him in place.

' **Drink.** '

Simon shuddered as the command register and opened his mouth. Warm fluid filled his mouth. Blood. Simon started to sallow desperately trying to get more but the cup was pulled away.

'Easy now,  **drink slowly**.' The cup was once again pressed to his lips and Simon drank the blood slower this time. He opened his eyes. It took second for the blurriness to fade. He was looking up at a vaguely familiar ceiling. Raphael's face was looking down with concern. A green hand took the cup from his hand. 

'Raphael?' Simon tried to sit up.

'No' Raphael gently put his head back on his knee. 'You were badly hurt, you need to take it slow'

Simon frowned 'where am I?' 

'We are at the loft.' Simon nodded absentmindedly.

'Wait.' Simon's eyes were starting to fill with panic. 

'Where's Alec?'


End file.
